teamjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Tidwell
Bathhan aka Ethan Tidwell is a Half-Saiyan, the Main Characters of the Ultimate Defender and an Ultimate Lifeform created by the scientist, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He was raised in a spaceship called ARK where he lived peacefully with his creator, Maria Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog his "brother" who is also an Ultimate Lifeform. However, he was forced into hiding on Earth when the ARK is invaded by GUN, who wished to shut down the Ultimate Lifeform project. His main rival is his teammate, the Saiyan prince Vegeta History Ethan starts out as a vigilante for the city and people all around have their eyes on him for different reasons. He meets new friends, enemies and learns things of his forgotten past. Personality Ethan can be pretty goofy and at times takes figures of speech or rhetorical questions seriously. But there are moments when he can be serious, especially when his friends are in danger. He is shown to show fear when it comes to ladies with tempers like Karai, Aqua, Jill, Lita, Diana, Erza, Alexis and Lightning. Physical Appearance Ethan has short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. In the first part of the story he wears a black leather jacket with a dark grey Kelvar shirt, some jungle camp pants and black combat boots. For the second half of the story he wears a blue body suit with a Saiyan armored chest plate, gloves and boots. Powers and abilities Considering he has genetic materials of a Saiyan he is skilled in martial arts, ninjitsu and is able to use ki and is able to transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond. Since he's also an Ultimate Lifeform, he is able to harness the Chaos Emeralds and perform Chaos Control like Shadow. Then uses his power to protect others who is precious to him. Superhuman Strength- Due to his Saiyan heritage, Ethan is stronger then most people he meets. Superhuman Speed- Ethan's Saiyan heritage gives him superhuman speed making him faster then many of his opponents. Superhuman Agility- Ethan has a great amount of agility due to his Saiyan DNA. Superhuman Stamina- Need a description on the superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability- Need a description on the superhuman durability. Energy Manipulation- Need a description on the energy manipulation. Hand to hand combat- Need a description on the hand to hand combat. Flight- Need a description on the flight. High metabolism- Need a description on the high metabolism. Regenerative Healing Factor- Need a description on the regenerative healing factor. Battles Major battles * Ethan vs Joe Chill and Thomas Brod * Ethan vs Two Ton * Ethan and Spider-Man vs Alphard Alshua and SNAKE * Ethan and Spider-Man vs Wrecker * Ethan vs Tayuya, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon * Ethan and Spider-Man vs Sakon and Ukon * Ethan, Sakura and Spider-Man vs Sakon and Ukon * Ethan and Spider-Man vs Liang Qi * Ethan vs Kakashi * Ethan vs SNAKE * Ethan vs Match * Ethan vs Alphard Alshua * Ethan vs Two-Face's henchmen * Ethan, Sakura and Alura vs Azula * Ethan vs Sakura (training; interrupted) * Ethan vs Mirage Appearance *Ethan: Chain of the Past * Ethan: The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Defender Category:Ultimate Lifeform Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Male Heroes Category:OC Category:Immortals Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Immortal Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Orphans Category:Protectors Category:Protagonist